OP Ficlet collection
by Eike
Summary: Posting all of my OP drabbles and ficlets. Might have shounen-ai hints, might include cussing and references to sex.
1. Just the Weather

Most of the following ficlets were written for the onepieceyaoi100 comm on Livejournal. Rules were just to drabble within a specific topic. I've decided to post them all up here.

Just the Weather 

by Eike

(Topic: Weather)

Having grown up on the ocean, Sanji considered himself to be somewhat experienced with storms. From nearly getting killed by one to keeping the Baratié afloat, a good portion of his life had been steered by the weather. That might explain why he had been drawn to the straw-hat crew.

Nami, the sunshine of the deck. After they had chased away the clouds of her sky, she had really been all smiles. Sanji loved those smiles more than anything.

Usopp was a light rain, he decided. Too mild to be any threat, but still uncomfortable. He didn't dislike Usopp, but there was something annoying about his constant boasting, much like the feeling of cold water clinging to his clothes.

Zoro was all thunder clouds. They promised hardships when they loomed in the sky, were loud and flashy. No rain though, not until they were met by more clouds.

Sanji couldn't figure out what Luffy was. His first impression had been a light drizzle, but after Don Krieg and Arlong, he thought Luffy might be a full-fledged storm, knocking anybody down who dared challenge him. After being on the ship for a while though, he finally found it: Luffy was a warm air front, pleasant to everybody passing through (inciting some to stay longer), but turning into a violent twister when met by cold air.

"Sanji, what are you thinking about?" Luffy demanded.

Sanji smiled and threw his cigarette over the railing. "Just the weather."


	2. The Evils of Stealing

****

The Evils of Stealing

by Eike

(Topic: Marines)  
  
Sanji stepped up to the woman, smile in place. He bowed in greeting, then reached out for her hand. "Miss, you're a marine, aren't you?"  
  
The woman pulled her hand back with stammering some form of reply. Her glasses had instantly fogged up, and she didn't look too sure on her feet. Perfect.  
  
"Well, I'd like to set up a bounty then."  
  
She instantly sprang to attention. "A bounty sir? Who, how much, and what's the reason? We can't let just anybody have a bounty you know. The Marines don't really care about petty thieves, they have to be truly vile, despicable, and..."  
  
Sanji only chuckled at her. "Well, I don't know about vile and despicable, but she's a great thief. She's stolen something of extremely high value."  
  
The woman nodded, her thick-rimmed glasses sliding down on her nose.  
  
"A bounty for YOU, because you've stolen my heart!"  
  
"WHAT?" She stumbled back, tripping on her feet and landing on her butt. Sanji smiled softly and offered his hand to her. Mmm, he was going to get laid tonight!  
  
A gasp from the throng of people drew his attention away from her for a moment. "Isn't that..." "I can't believe it!" "Run for it!" It took Sanji all of three seconds to figure out the reason for the commotion.  
  
"RORONOA ZORO!"  
  
Well, not important.  
  
Wait. Who had just yelled that?  
  
Sanji turned back to his conquest, only to discover her on her feet, running towards his green-haired crew mate.  
"RORONOA ZORO! I challenge you! I refuse to let those beautiful swords stay in your hands!" She stumbled a bit as she tried to make her way through the crowd.  
  
Sanji lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. Fucking asshole. What right did Zoro have to steal his women? He angrily flung the cigarette to the floor and crushed it underneath his shoes.


	3. The Art of Cutting

****

The Art of Cutting

by Eike

(Topic: None. Not part of onepieceyaoi100) 

For all what Sanji said about trying to protect his hands, he was extremely adept at using them. When watching him chop vegetables and slice meat, Zoro felt a certain respect for the other man. His cutting was flawless, all the pieces exactly the same size and done in record time. No bloodshed either, save for that of the red meat.  
  
So at times like these, when he had nothing better to do, Zoro sat down and watched the master at work. He couldn't help but think that Sanji might be a natural at using a sword, if he ever felt inclined to pick up the art.   
  
The soft chopping noises stopped for a moment, and Sanji turned to glare at him. "What are you staring at, fucker?"  
  
On the other hand, it was a good thing Sanji kept his pansy ass in the kitchen -- Zoro couldn't stand the thought of his art being desecrated by that bastard.  
  
"I was just thinking about how you cut like a wussy." Zoro stood up and walked out before he could hear the reply.


	4. Smells Like Woman

****

Smells like Woman

by Eike

(Topic: ficlet must begin with "____ smelled like ____.")

Sanji's hair smelled like flowers. Zoro wasn't sure if he had caught it correctly, but he leaned in closer to the other's form, and took a deep breath -- yes, definitely flowers. He hesitantly ran his fingers through the blond hair, to make sure it wasn't some sort of dream. Solid texture, real; but also very soft, silky, not at all like the usual coarseness.

Sanji's hair smelled like Nami, his mind finally registered. "Oy, Sanji, why do you smell like a woman?"

Sanji shifted in his embrace, mumbled, "'S'not that."

Zoro waited.

Finally, a huffy "fine!" Sanji propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Zoro. "What do you care anyway?"

Zoro shrugged. "I'm just wondering, that's all. I don't care if you sleep with other people." He turned so that his back faced Sanji.

Another couple of moments passed, and he could feel Sanji settle back down against him. 

"...... I used Nami's _Herbal Essences_. Okay?"

Zoro didn't answer, but his lips curved into a smile.


End file.
